


I See Aurora in Your Eyes

by strnjooh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strnjooh/pseuds/strnjooh
Summary: It's just natural for him to wandering, hopped from one place to another only to feel the change. Sungjin likes to travel, no, Sungjin loves it very much. Until he finally realize every journey leads to home. His home.





	I See Aurora in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, I don't know geography nor astronomy. if anything that I mention not make any sense at all, please pardon me. also for all the grammatical errors too, pardon me. last, I hope you enjoy this trash fic.

Sungjin was always been a wanderer person. He loves to explore everything, he loves to discover anything, and to the most of it, Sungjin really loves the change. The change of his environment. The change of people in his neighbor, how they treat him differently in each other place he’d ever stay. The change of seasons he’s in for the entire year, sometimes it’ll get cold over the year, sometimes sun hit his face every damn day makes him sweat now and then, sometimes he felt the magic of four seasons in one year. The change of every air that wasn’t feel the same every time he step his foot in new place, how fresher and fresher he finds, it was all makes him happy.

It’s not that he doesn’t love his hometown, no, who doesn’t. His hometown was a small suburb that the neighbor knows each other’s well. His hometown was a place he was born and growing up until he decided to pack his things and leave for college. His hometown was a place when he met his best-est friends ever, even though they’re kinda annoying and clingy sometimes. His hometown was a place where his parents lived from the first time they got together up until now, a very warm place where he can only taste the best _kimchi_ stew that only his mom can made it. Still, his hometown is only a home _town_ , not a _home._

That’s why on his third grade in high school, Sungjin manage to apply scholarship at one of the university overseas. Yes, overseas, not out of town. He really want to experience a lot of things at once. He thought that opportunity won’t come twice so he had to set the next step _further._ Sure, it was hard to convince his parents, but he knows how to get something he wants. Sure, parting with his best friends was hard since they’ve known him since they were toddlers but Sungjin already determined.

He left his hometown for San Francisco.

Sungjin learns English fast, apparently. It takes so much for him to talk but he understand the entire sentence if the other person is talking to him. He finds the place he rent comfortable enough. He finds the people interesting and loves to mind their own business so he doesn’t have to be trapped in awkward conversation and he’s glad (so much). He met Jae, Korean-American guy that goes to the same school with him. They soon become best friend, partner in crime as in Jae says. Something with the similar last name they shared made their bond grows naturally. Jae would gladly helps Sungjin checking his paper and Sungjin would helps Jae doing some research. They would go to the party together or do something shit together as well. Five years later, they graduate at the same time. Taking their graduation pictures, throwing their hat together. Soon, Jae left San Francisco to go back to his hometown, Long Beach.

“C’mon Bob, you can come with me, you can stay at my place while you figuring out what will you do next. I’m sure my parents won’t mind.” Once Jae said when they had drink together at the nearest bar from campus. Sungjin just shrug it off, make sure Jae got the impression of him didn’t want to talk about it but when he reach home, Sungjin can’t help but think about what he should do after _this_. He doesn’t want to go back, yet.

They part eventually, Sungjin hugs Jae before he hopped on his plane. Telling each other goodbye with a lot of ‘take care’ and ‘stay healthy’ as well as promises to keep contacting each other. Both of them didn’t say it but they know that they’d miss each other.

___

Sungjin finally pack some of his things into a large carrier bag. He had sort his things, some of it he sold, a little of it he kept, and a lot of them he throw. He decided to travel around the world. The world means some of the country that he’s been dying to visit. He starts randomly. Somehow he arrived at Hongkong safely, experiencing the longest escalator ever built. Somehow he reach Toronto, and kinda regret it for a second since he came in winter that is coldest period of their weather (only a second because he found the pretty bar and had a good drink there). In other time he went to Europe, taking trains and jumping from country to another, two days in Berlin then Paris then Rome, then Amsterdam. He just randomly get off whenever he liked it. He takes a lot of pictures, ask a lot of questions, and maybe interact with a lot of stranger the most in his life. Sungjin feel so content, he is _happy._

It was one fine night in December, he has no plan for Christmas yet, feel a little bit grumpy since his mother made him promise to come back on New Year’s Eve. They had argue earlier, she really insist Sungjin should go home and Sungjin doesn’t want to go home _yet_. He felt guilty after all, his mother said that he never miss her, pointing that he never come home the past seven years he is away until he finally promise his mother to come back before new year, mostly to avoid more arguing.

He was sitting in a bar, drinking his own beer when one stranger noticing him. He has a foxy eyes, one point nose and small lips that smile widely as Sungjin finally looks at him.

“Not feeling good?” the stranger asked him

“Uh, yeah, my mother wants me to go back before New Year” Sungjin answered easily

“Been travelling around?” he asked again, seems interested in some way.

Sungjin nods before reply, “Yep, moving here and there”

“Have you consider seeing aurora?” the other stranger asked him, maybe their friends.

“Well, yes of course, but it’s kinda hard to see it, isn’t it?”

“Wanna join us?”

 

Sungjin doesn’t think clearly that time, maybe because of the beer or maybe because he’s damn upset. People may think that he’s careless, joining a stranger to the North Pole to see aurora? Not a sane person would ever done that, apparently Sungjin is insane. The guy who offers him to see aurora, Younghyun is apparently a Korean who lived in Canada, his friend, Terry is from there too. Younghyun can speak Korean so It was so easy for him to slip back to his mother language and exchange jokes to stranger he met in a bar.

They reach the place that Younghyun had mention before, said that they got to see aurora here. They arrived when the sun falls. Both Younghyun and Terry built their tent while Sungjin just stay right there doesn’t know what to do until Terry calls him, asking for help. The Iceland wasn’t that cold as he expected but as the night goes by, Sungjin had to tighten his long padding since the wind blow stronger and the temperature goes low.

The three of them sit in front of their built tent, head looking up to the sky, amazed by the clear night sky with a lot of stars while actually feel nervous as they’re expecting the aurora to come. Sungjin looks to his watch that circle in his left hand and see the clock point to the number of twelve past five. He sigh, maybe they aren’t lucky, or maybe Younghyun’s calculations was wrong (he had a lot stuff researched before going here) or the universe just hate Sungjin in particular.

But when he look up again, there it is. Aurora. Sky full of lights in various color. Moving in specific pattern that hypnotized them. They didn’t say anything, only gasps and _woah_ that heard. The aurora absorbed them entirely.

Sungjin feels like he saw his reflection, he saw himself throwing back to the past years he is away. He feels happy, touched, anxious, excited, sad, and guilty. In one word, Sungjin is overwhelmed, and for the first time in seven years away, he feels like he is missing something. For the first time, Sungjin wants to go _home._

Sungjin calls his mother immediately while gripping his ticket way back, maybe much more than necessary courtesy of nervousness he felt. He part with Younghyun and Terry, they still had a lot bucket list to check, after a long conversation Sungjin learns that they were a couple who shared same dreams to travelling around the world, that they just start moving and still have a waiting list country to visit. He tighten his jaw to endure the coldness he felt this morning, as the dialing tone changes into a familiar voice.

“Sungjin, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay mom. Listen, I’m going home.”

“You’re what? I’m glad that you did consider my words.”

“No, no, no, mom, I’m going home. Now.”

“Now? Like, right now? You’re going into the plane? Already got your ticket?”

“Yes, yes I have my ticket and my flight is in one hour.”

“Ohmy-“ he hears his mom sniffed, too happy to hear the great news from his only son. They hang up, bid good bye only to expect to meet again later, _in person._

_____

Sungjin gets in to his room and find it clean. His bed is neat, the duvet has different color from what he remember. _It’s been a long time tough_. He put his carrier on the floor near his desk and scans it. A lot of pictures from when he was in high school, books that he used to read, all the Lego he used to collect. Everything seems right and makes him nostalgia. His mom calls him down stair for dinner, finally one family get back together after a long time.

On the second day Sungjin at home he went to barbershop. He already shaved this morning and see his reflection on mirror think that he needs to cut his hair. He drive his car to the one that he used to come, hoping that they still run the shop and apparently they did. After contemplating what kind of model he wants to get, he ended up having a buzz cut. Again, he feel fresh like every other time he step onto somewhere new.

When he’s back his parents gone and left him with a yellow post it telling that they went for groceries. _Ah, they must get ready for tonight’s party._ Sungjin walks himself to the fridge to take one can of beer, it’s also been a while since he left alone at his house. He plops himself on the couch and turns on the television, searching for something to watch since he forget what programs that is interesting for him. It’s been a while, it’s been a while.

The door is knocked when Sungjin is dozing off, he is startled. Sungjin get up and make his way to the door, open it to find one young man is standing in front of his door holding a cake.

“Hi, uh, my mom told me to give this to Mrs. Park?” the young man hold still the cake, hesitate to give it or not.

Sungjin smiles, “Oh yeah, my _mom_ is out for groceries.” He said taking the cake from the young man.

The young man gave the cake with a crimson on his cheeks, he prompt a little smile at Sungjin hiding his embarrassment. “So, you’re the Park Sungjin? Mrs. And Mr. Park only son?”

“Yeah, I am, and you are?” Sungjin rise his eyebrows curiously, his parents must be talking about him going back home to literally everyone in this town.

“Kim Wonpil, the one who lives right beside your house, moved in when you already moved out several years ago.” he said pointing to his house and give his biggest smile. _Wow, the sun in California is currently shaking, bet Jae would agree._

“Oh, nice to see you, Wonpil.” Sungjin nods his head politely.

“You too, well, I should probably go back before my mom’s yelling, expect to see you tonight Sungjin.” Wonpil waves him goodbye and run back to his house. Sungjin can’t wait about tonight’s party as well.

 

Sungjins parents always had this Christmas Party every year on Christmas Eve. Inviting all the neighborhood to have dinner together in the back yard of his house. His father will grill all kind of meat, his mother will make drinks that was a mixture of alcohol, soda, and fruits. They all will have a long night conversation talking about everything, telling everyone embarrassing stories, laugh and giggle all night till they all get tired and call it a night.

Tonight also, his parents invite their neighbor to have dinner together. Even though the guest wasn’t as many as he used to remember but Sungjin still had the awkward conversation as expected. His neighbor are asking him where he has been all this years, asking for funny episodes when he was away, or some hard question like what would you do next.

Sungjin shifts back to his kitchen to take more beer, an excuse actually, since everyone literally enjoys his mother’s drink. He sighs as he take another swigs of his beer, already tired of the party.

“Seems that our main star is hiding.”

Sungjin twirl his body to look at whoever startling him, his lips tugs up as he see Wonpil coming into the kitchen looking so formal with a white strips shirt that tucked into his jeans. “Main star my foot.”

“Oh you know right, your mom actually made this party to tell everyone that you’re back.” Wonpil says as he pose himself beside Sungjin, leaning back to the kitchen isle.

“Yeah, actually, I thought she told all the neighbor already the day I told her I was coming back.” Sungjin offers him beer with his hand gestures and Wonpil takes it.

“Yep, that too. I remember her calling my mother at 7 in the morning and they were screaming, I swear I woke up because of that.” Wonpil snorts recalling it.

Sungjin chuckles in response, “I’m sorry then.”

“Whaa you don’t have too, your mom is just so happy to see you back, you know that. And I kinda understand though, not being able to meet your son over years, I don’t think I can’t live like that.” He takes another swig on his beer.

Sungjin doesn’t answer, something in Wonpil’s words actually hit him and make him feel guilty to his mom. He furrows his eyebrow, a usual gestures of him whenever he felt bothered. Wonpil realize it and nudges Sungjin’s arm, “Hey relax, you’re back now, and you don’t have to worry anything. We always had to sacrifice something to achieve another.”

No amount of words come out again after that. They gulp down their beer in silence that Sungjin really feel grateful for it, he had the fuzz enough from people outside and Wonpil presence here was more than relaxing. He didn’t ask anything, he just sit there, accompany him.

Wonpil throw his can into trash bin at the corner of the kitchen and about to go back into his later position when suddenly the lights out. There’s loud gasps outside followed by small scream from Wonpil. Sungjin’s eyes went blind for a milliseconds that he felt his arm is hold by a hand. Someone’s grip him.

“Sungjin?” _oh it’s Wonpil’s_

Sungjin hold him back until his eyes can finally adjust to see in the dark. Sungjin hold his breath when he realize that his and Wonpil’s face was only one inch away. _Too close._ His brain initiate to back off but it feels like his body won’t cooperate, instead he look into Wonpil’s eyes and find something amusing. Sungjin’s find Wonpil’s eyes was so sparkling in this darkness. He swear he didn’t see it earlier when they had conversation but, Sungjin can’t help to stare, it’s like his eyes was hypnotizing him. And he kinda remember one thing that resemble, His eyes look like…

“…. _an aurora?”_

_“_ What?”

“Your eyes-“

“You have such a beautiful eyes.”

“Wait- what?”

Sungjin didn’t get an answer instead he gets Wonpil’s lips on his. A soft peck, Wonpil stay still as he feel Sungjin’s body stiffen, but when Sungjin finally relax and moves his lips, Wonpil can’t help but smile between the kiss. Yes, they kiss. Sungjin’s mind went _what the hell_ but his body went _well, fucking finally._ His hands went down to Wonpil’s waist, pulling him closer as he feel Wonpil’s hand make fist on his shirt. They kiss and kiss and kiss again like they can’t get enough.

“Won- Ouch, um, I didn’t see anything.” One voice stop them like an alarm, their body are jumping away from each other. Sungjin see one silver hair boy walks out of the kitchen in a rush, _does his ear getting red?_

Sungjin eyes drove back to Wonpil who is currently looking at him. He bite his lips to stop himself grinning, cheeks flushed because of the kiss. _Cute._

Sungjin steps forward and place his hand back on Wonpil’s waist, “Can I kiss you again?”

A grin plastered Wonpil’s face as he nods his head, “You do have such a beautiful eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas for Sungpil Tag and whoever read this. thank you for coming til the end.   
> well  
> kudos and comments, maybe?


End file.
